Children of Sigmar
Children of Sigmar is a story detailing the events that happen around several influencial members of The Empire. The Children of Sigmar follows events of the End of Darkness, and begins following a conversation had between William Loview III. and Karl Franz. The Children of Sigmar is written date wise concurtently to the overarching Lucerne story, and several times throughout the story there are events that happen in the Children of Sigmar that are detailed expandings of things that have already happened in Lucerne. The POV Characters of the Children of Sigmar are Karl Franz, Luthor Huss, Ormond Franz, Sophia Tovendown, Fermund Habsburg II., and Konrad Aldrech of which Karl Franz stands as the Emperor of the entire Empire and deals with the largest issues of the land, Luthor Huss is a Sigmarite Priest of whom is sent into the maelstorm of Austria by the Grand Theogonist and works to uncover the plots lying there, Sophia Tovendown is the sole surviving child of Magritta Tovendown of whom is the Elector Count of the Lowlands making Sophia the heir to the house and the elector count role, Fermund Habsburg II. is the heir to Denmark and leads the fortress of Wolfensburg, while Konrad Aldrech is the Elector Count of Solland and deals with the issues of his land. The Children of Sigmar heavily mingles into both the Lucernian series, and also the Rise of Chaos series of which the exploits of Jacob Swan are dealt with also in the Children of Sigmar. The Children of Sigmar begins with the events following the first meeting of Karl Franz, and William Lovie III. and despite common personalities and a friendly conversation it ends in disaster as it becomes clear to both that they cannot reconsile their differences. The forces of Chaos are rising all across Europe and this is escpecially true in Alcase, Denmark, Kizlev, and Valeria and it is these places that the POV Characters are forced to fight against. This fighting continues, but everything changes when Valeria sacks Western Arnor, and this gives the Austrians the oppurtunity they wanted to ravage Arnor, and this ends in a massive battle which Arnor finally loses and Austria expands massively. During this conflict Arthas Menathil crashes throgh the war and makes his way north and towards Denmark where after a standoff he retreats across the great bridge of Copenhagen and into Swedan. POV Characters The POV Characters of the Children of Sigmar are Karl Franz, Luthor Huss, Ormond Franz, Sophia Tovendown, Fermund Habsburg II., and Konrad Aldrech of which Karl Franz stands as the Emperor of the entire Empire and deals with the largest issues of the land, Luthor Huss is a Sigmarite Priest of whom is sent into the maelstorm of Austria by the Grand Theogonist and works to uncover the plots lying there, Sophia Tovendown is the sole surviving child of Magritta Tovendown of whom is the Elector Count of the Lowlands making Sophia the heir to the house and the elector count role, Fermund Habsburg II. is the heir to Denmark and leads the fortress of Wolfensburg, while Konrad Aldrech is the Elector Count of Solland and deals with the issues of his land. Plot Summary Chapter 1 Karl Franz is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Karl Franz is given a Magi stone by a Lucernian diplomat and from this he eventually talks with William Lovie III. The two have a good conversation until talk of Arnor and Austria leads to a stalemate and they leave on bad terms despite their personalities coresponding to having been closer. Leaving the Imperial Palace he returns home to his family where he silently watches them while holding his wife, and whispering to her about how things are about to get very bad in Europe and there is little he thinks he can do to stop it. At the end of the chapter he leaves a dinner party being hosted for some visiting nobles from Hannover and stands on the balcony of the palace where he thinks on the failings he sees in himself. I walked out on to the balacony giving a brief nod to Ernst Mansfeld before letting the two guardsmen close the door behind me leaving me my first moment alone to just take a moment to look. My father when I was young said I used to spend hours as a small boy just staring into the city. He said it was the first moment he knew I would be a great emperor. I didn't understand what he meant back then, but I know now why he thought it so important to just look. When I looked I saw what lay hidden behind the stories my councillers, noblemen, and all the endless aristocrats would say. These men all had agendas. They all had things in this world that they wanted all to themselves, and there wasn't going to be a thing like the truth that would keep them from it. But here standing on a simple balcony looking out in to the city I could see the real truth. The world was ugly. The poor stared back at me like diaspointed children. Promised things but not delivered. I had the power to save them. Uplift them from their poverty. Save them from fear. I could do this with the twist of a finger. It wouldn't take much of anything. What would I really lose. Would I afford one less dinner for a group of rich men who didn't need it. Looking out into the city I could barely understand why I didn't just save them. Major Characters Introduced= *Karl Franz *Ernst Mansfeld |-|Events Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 2 Ormand Franz is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he begins by watching a boat leaving the harbor of Aldorf and a tear flows down his cheek which is wiped aside by his mother who makes him promice that he won't let his tears so free again. Throughout the early part of the chapter he is shown to be a physically weak young man who has been used to the silver spoon of being royalty to hide his pathetic martial abilities, and silently the fact that he has basically a club foot, which leads him to be able to ride normally but he walks with a limp. His father realizing he needs to work on this recalls him to the capital, and upon arriving there he spends time with his mother and sister before meeting with his father of whom commands he lead a troop of soldiers into the Lowlands where they are battling the forces of Alcase. Chapter 3 Sophia Tovendown is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she returns to the Lowlands after finishing her education abroad in Aldorf, and she hints to her mother that she has fallen in love with a noble she met in Aldorf, but when she goes to tell her mother who it is they are interupted by the Guard Commander who says that Orcs have been sighted on the western borders. Magritta is forced to leave to deal with this and leaves with Ser Eric, and leaving Sophia as the Regent of Marrianburgh while she is away. Sophia finds herself constrained by the large Palace Guard known as the Blue Guards of the Lowlands - after the blue cloaks they wear to show there loyalty - of whom she discovers have become massive in number since her departure as it appears her mother has become increasingly paranoid about the death of Sophia and has gone to very large lengths to ensure the Palace Guard are loyal to her family alone. Finding the city very prosperous but also on edge due to her mother's heavy handed rule she begins to discuss with Claire Jaager, and Tessa Rynsburger about creating her own force called the Pink Guard of the Lowlands and trying to use them to help the people most affected by her mother's decisions. The chapter ends with her being approached by Ser Daniel Kraajer of whom tells her about the arrival of the Royal Army of Bavaria and that she will need to greet them at the docks. Chapter 4 Fermund Habsburg II. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he begins by pulling his sword out of the chest of a raiding Chaos attacker, and turns around to the sounds of cheers as he is standing on the field following delivering victory for Denmark against a particularly large raiding party. Returning to Wolfenburg he goes about his duties of ruling the fortress, and we are introduced to his wife of whom says they must prepare as his father is coming to celebrate the great victory. Chapter 5 Karl Franz is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he arrives in Middenheim alongside his wife and daughter and they meet with Elector Count Borus Todbringer of whom they hope to bring onto their side of things so that when the eventual fight comes with Austria there will not be two fronts. Karl Franz makes some progress with Boris, but the mood takes a massive decline when the Ar-Ulric arrives and Boris becomes increasingly hostile. After this Karl Franz travels west into Wissenland where he meets the Elector Count there and is told in no uncertain terms that Austria is moving, and they are simply waiting for the moment to put the final blow into Arnor. Karl Franz plans to travel to Austria, but is forced to go to Hannover when the situation in Lorraine becomes more dangerous. Chapter 6 Ormand Franz is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he arrives in the Lowlands and is met at the docks by Sophia of whom he shares a kiss with. Sophia's mother sees this and while at first making him beleive she was upset she breaks into smiles and invites him to stay at the palace while he awaits the rest of his forces to arrive. Chapter 7 Sophia Tovendown is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she and her mother discuss marriage possibilities with Ormand, and while her mother supports it she is clear to say that Karl Franz will probably say no as Sophia can only marry Matrilineally which would leave the prince of House Franz no longer eligible to inherit from House Franz. Chapter 8 Fermund Habsburg II. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 9 Konrad Aldrech II. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is sleeping on the roof of the Palace of Ahlbeck when he is awoken by the sounds of screaming and runs to his to the sounds sword in hand and finds a man lying on the ground dying, his sister bleeding from the face on the ground and several of what he sees to be her handmaidens dead on the ground as well. Before he can help his sister he is forced to fight against several men who rush into the room and he is wounded but manages to kill the three men charging in. He nearly passes out he pulls his sister out of the room, and is helped by several of his household guard and one of his close friends in Ser Trent Muuler of whom take them out of the House Aldrech keep and into the tunnels beneath of which they escape through. Waking up days later after slipping into a near coma from blood loss he is told that his brother is dead and the capital of Solland has been taken by rebels. Forcing himself to ride a horse he carries his sister with him, and they begin moving north where they find themselves in the forest north of Ahlbeck. Major Characters Introduced= *Trent Muuler *Ernst Mansfeld |-|Events Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= *Ahlbeck |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 10 Karl Franz is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is told reports of the Rebellion in Solland, and when he suggests sending troops he is disuaded from this by the Elector Counts as it appears that the Austrians are funding the rebellion, and funding the other side would upset them. Chapter 11 Luthor Huss is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 12 Sophia Tovendown is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she wakes up in the arms of Ormand of whom is leaving the next day to lead the forces of Bavaria towards the front with Alcase, and as they talk about this she cries as she is scared for him. Forced by her mother to get out of bed and stop crying she accompanies her mother as her mother visits nobles coming in from the east of the Lowlands, and she does her best to ignore the site of the Bavarian troops massing outside the walls of the city and focus on the nobles. Chapter 13 Fermund Habsburg II. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 14 Konrad Aldrech II. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he travels with his company through the forests north of Ahlbeck where he hopes to find his mentor in Ser Robbet of Solland of whom controls the castle of Grahlten where he hopes he can find safety and start planning to retake the capital. Arriving at the Grahlten he finds the castle burned and within the burning ruins of the place he had spent so much of his youth he finds the body of his mentor of whom was left lying face down in the mud of his castle despite how much this ruined his honor and how well respected he was. Konrad Aldrech would stay and bury his old mentor despite warnings that they had stayed too long and those following would be upon them, and while he was saying a prayer for his lost father of sorts the ruined castle would come under assault from a group of men following him, and a fight would break out which they were clearly going to lose until the attackers retreated and following this a group of soldiers flying the banner of House Lechner of whom have arrived under the orders of their Lady in the form of Lena Lechner. Major Characters Introduced= |-|Events Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= *Grahlten |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 15 Karl Franz is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 16 Luthor Huss is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 17 Sophia Tovendown is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 18 Luthor Huss is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 19 Ormand Franz is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Category:Story